For You
by Panda Nai
Summary: Satu hari dipersembahkan Kuchiki Rukia untuk masa lajang terakhirnya. Pernikahan sakral yang dinanti akan tiba esok hari. Sebelum menjadi seorang Istri, tentu ia akan bersenang-senang bersama semua sahabatnya. Tapi dibalik kisah ini, ada satu rasa yang masih menjadi rahasia. "Aku menyayangimu, Rukia."... "Dan kau juga terlihat tampan dengan jas putih itu, Ichigo."


"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Mata ungu melirik ke samping sebelum kembali fokus pada piring yang masih dipenuhi makanan. Bibir mungil sedikit mengkerut. Sendok yang sedari tadi dipegang akhirnya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku rasa aku sudah kenyang."

"Hh, jangan bercanda. Kau baru makan sebanyak empat sendok." Hisana menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya yang lagi-lagi tak menghabiskan makanan.

"Aku sedang diet." Aku Rukia sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

Hisana spontan memicingkan mata. Televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara gosip pagi pun ia matikan. Dengan bersedekap tangan, ia pandang Rukia. "Diet?" tanyanya yang hanya direspon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Tangan Hisana tergerak untuk memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut keras. "Bagiku kau sudah seperti penderita anoreksia, Rukia."

Rukia memutar bola matanya kemudian merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam tas. Mengetik sebuah pesan, dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

"Ichigo bilang aku gendut."

Satu alis Hisana terangkat. "Apa?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hisana dan berdecak kesal. "Apa kau mulai tuli? Ichigo bilang aku gendut."

Hisana kemudian berdehem panjang sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. "Kau memutuskan untuk menjadi ranting hanya karena ucapan si jeruk bodoh itu."

Rukia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hisana yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia kerutkan bibirnya, dan mengangguk. "Aku tak ingin terlihat tidak sempurna di hari spesialku."

Dering ponsel memutus percakapan di antara keduanya.

Hisana tersenyum manis saat melihat antusias Rukia yang membara begitu membaca balasan email. Bisa ia lihat Rukia mulai berdiri dan memasang cardigan ungu cerah untuk melengkapi penampilannya yang dibalut oleh _one_ _piece_ cantik berwarna putih.

"Kencan di pagi hari?"

Wajah Rukia merona. Matanya melotot. "Hei! Aku akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Ya, baiklah. Pesta lajangmu yang terakhir. Sebaiknya kau tidak pulang larut malam, atau Ichigo akan memarahimu."

Rukia mengendikkan bahu. "Hari ini aku pergi dengannya."

"Tapi Ichigo hanya menemanimu sampai sore. Karena ia punya pekerjaan di perusahaan malam ini." Hisana mengingatkan, dan Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Aku tau itu. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Rukia yang berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Hisana di belakang.

Gadis mungil itu mengambil sepatu hak setinggi lima sentimeter berwarna putih tulang. Memakainya. Setelah itu ia berbalik menghadap Hisana untuk pamit pergi sepanjang hari demi pesta lajang terakhirnya. Tentu saja, karena esok Rukia sudah siap menjadi seorang pengantin.

"Salam untuk Ichigo." Ucap Hisana sebelum Rukia keluar dari rumah.

 **FOR YOU by Panda Nai**

 **BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

 **Enjoy it...**

Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki tampan berusia 26 tahun, bersiul menggoda begitu melihat penampilan Rukia saat keluar dari gerbang rumah. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis ketika Rukia sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau cantik, Rukia."

Rukia melotot pada Ichigo, kemudian ia sikut lengannya dengan keras, hingga lelaki yang memiliki rambut secerah kulit jeruk itu meringis.

"Hentikan candaanmu. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke butik Yumichika. Hh, aku harap gaun yang ia rancang bisa pas dibadanku."

Ichigo kontan tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Rukia. "Itu karena berat badanmu naik beberapa kilo. Dan itu membuatmu terlihat gemuk, Rukia."

Rukia semakin kesal mendengarnya. Tak ingin memperpanjang omong kosong mereka berdua, dengan santai ia melenggang masuk ke dalam lamborghini _sport_ abu metalik yang dikendarai oleh Ichigo.

"Kau marah?" tanya Ichigo usai masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya, dan siap untuk menjalankannya.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah lelaki tampan yang sedang menyetir. Tertawa sinis sebelum memulai perdebatan bila mereka berjumpa. "Hisana bilang aku sudah seperti penderita anoreksia."

Gelak tawa terdengar, menyulut api kemarahan Rukia.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Ichigo."

Ichigo menyeka air mata yang agak menggenang dengan telunjuk jari kirinya. _Well_ , lelaki ini masih bisa fokus berkendara meski pikirannya sempat tersita penuh hanya untuk kalimat menggelikan dari Rukia.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, berat badanmu bertambah. Kedua, Yumichika membuat gaunmu kekecilan."

"Aku yakin yang kedua. Sibodoh itu selalu salah jika mengukur tubuhku. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang perancang busana dan membuka butik, jika gaun yang ia buatkan untukku selalu bermasalah."

Ichigo sejenak melirik Rukia. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul menawan. Sambil menyetir, ia gerakkan satu tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Rukia. "Harusnya Yumichika bertanya padaku mengenai ukuran tubuhmu."

Rukia sadar akan candaan Ichigo. Hanya saja, dirinya tak pernah bisa untuk tidak merona begitu mendapat gurauan mesum dari Ichigo. Rukia pun menjauhkan tangan Ichigo yang sempat bermenit berada di kepalanya. Gadis itu melipat kaki, dan bersedekap tangan.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau pernah menyentuhku."

"Memang tidak."

"Apa?"

...

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Ichigo, mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela.

Mobil Ichigo sudah terparkir sempurna di depan butik milik Yumichika, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dari _Soul_ _Society_.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan memasuki butik. Rukia sudah bisa melihat Yumichika yang sibuk mondar-mandir membawa beberapa gaun untuk seorang gadis manis yang duduk bersama pasangannya. Rupanya ada pelanggan lain yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantin.

"Hei, cantik." Sapa Ichigo pada Yumichika, membuat lelaki pesolek itu terkejut sesaat.

"Oh, kau, Ichigo. Mana Rukia? Aku sudah memperbarui gaunnya." Yumichika melirik ke belakang Ichigo.

Di sana sudah ada sosok Rukia yang terkekeh pelan. Yumichika langsung menyambarnya dan memasukkannya ke balik tirai ruang ganti.

"Keigo! Tolong kau urus gaun milik Hinamori- _chan_. Aku ada urusan penting dengan gadis kecil ini." Teriak Yumichika pada partner andalannya, Asano Keigo. "Kau, duduk manis saja di sana, ok." Yumichika menunjuk salah satu kursi empuk yang berada tepat di hadapan ruang ganti Rukia. Yap, Ichigo harus duduk di sana menanti Rukia.

...

Mata Ichigo membulat kala ia melihat tirai ruang ganti terbuka. Rukia nampak begitu menawan dengan gaun pengantin putih dengan aksen bunga di sekitar dada, pita kecil di pinggul. Gaun dengan rok yang mekar seperti gaun putri kerajaan. Tidak terlalu ramai, tidak juga sederhana, namun pas untuk menggambarkan sosok nona Kuchiki yang begitu ia sayangi.

Senyum mengembang. "Wow, baru mencobanya saja kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik." Gumam Ichigo.

Semburat merah menyeruak di pipi Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya, membiarkan gaunnya melambai dengan apik. "Kau mengubahnya, Yumichika. Dan aku suka dengan ini."

Mata musim gugur itu tak hentinya memandangi Rukia yang berdiskusi dengan Yumichika tentang gaun pengantin yang telah dimodifikasi. Senyuman yang sedari tadi mengembang tak hilang begitu saja. Terus melekat di wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Baginya, Rukia adalah bentuk nyata seorang bidadari yang menghiasi dongeng.

"Bagaimana, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Rona kebahagiaan terlihat dengan jelas.

"Oh, aku tak sabar untuk mengenakan ini besok."

...

"Kau yakin tak ingin kuantar?"

Rukia mengangguk tegas. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dalam resto favorit Rukia. Memesan dua porsi makan siang usai melakukan fitting. Yah, inilah saatnya waktu untuk mereka berdua setelah seminggu tak bertemu, karena Ichigo terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi bisnis yang dikelola oleh Ayahnya. Tapi Rukia tak pernah menuntut. Jika itu untuk kebaikan Ichigo, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya, meski dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

"Hari ini aku ingin kita pergi ke taman bermain. Mencoba beberapa wahana yang sering kita naiki. Setelah itu kau pergilah ke perusahaan. Orihime akan menjemputku, lagipula kami akan berpesta bersama."

Kening Ichigo mengkerut. Wajahnya maju beberapa senti ke arah Rukia. "Pesta tanpaku. Kau tidak akan minum sake 'kan, Rukia?"

Rukia yang hendak menyuap makanan, terhenti sejenak. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang berubah kesal. Ichigo memang tidak pernah menyukai Rukia yang meminum sake. Terakhir kali Rukia minum sake, gadis itu bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang tidak waras. Berbicara melantur, dan bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh. Jika parah, Rukia tak segan untuk menghajar siapa saja, termasuk Ichigo yang pernah nekat membopongnya untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ahahaha, kau masih tak percaya padaku? Gadis usia 26 tahun ini sudah menguasai sake, Tuan."

"Rukia, besok adalah pesta pernikahan. Bila kau ingin memabukkan dirimu, lakukan besok saja."

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal dengan sikap protektif Ichigo yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku malah khawatir padamu yang terlalu giat bekerja. Kenapa kau tak berlibur saja hari ini. Aku yakin, kau akan bekerja hingga larut malam. Apa kau masih bisa hadir di hari sakral besok dengan stamina yang tidak maksimal?"

Menggerutu. Keduanya saling menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku."

"Meski itu demi aku?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia membuang wajah. "Menyebalkan."

Satu gerakan sukses membuat tatanan rambut pendek Rukia menjadi acak-acakan. "Sudahlah, Rukia."

"Kau tahu, aku merasa kesepian. Bahkan setelah menikah pun akan merasa kesepian. Aku selalu dikelilingi oleh pengusaha yang gila bekerja. Calon suami, sahabat, kakak ipar, semuanya selalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing." Keluh Rukia lalu menegak habis air mineral dalam gelasnya.

Ichigo lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Rukia, dan menunduk. Sorot matanya mendadak sendu. Sebersit rasa penyesalan yang dari dulu ia rasakan menguar dari dalam dadanya. Membuatnya terasa sesak.

...

"Bersulang."

Sorak lima gadis dalam satu ruang apartemen. Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Riruka, dan Tatsuki, nampak begitu senang dengan pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di apartemen Orihime. Dengan suguhan beberapa botol sake dan makanan yang secara khusus dimasak oleh Tatsuki dan Orihime, sanggup mengganjal perut hingga esok pagi.

"Tak kusangka Rukia akan menjadi seorang istri." Ucap Orihime sembari menegak habis satu gelas sake.

"Rukia, kau mendahului kami." Rangiku tertawa keras dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia yang sibuk menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kosong Orihime. Rukia sempat berpikir untuk tak minum terlalu banyak malam ini, mengingat peringatan berulang yang diucapkan Ichigo padanya.

"Yah, aku juga tak menyangka jika besok aku akan melepas masa lajangku."

Rangiku sigap merangkul Rukia, lalu menyodorkan satu botol sake. Gadis seksi itu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Khusus untukmu, Rukia- _chan_. Kau harus menghabiskan satu botol sake. Perayaan pelepasan masa lajang."

"Eh, ta-tapi aku tidak akan minum terlalu banyak malam ini." Tolak Rukia yang menjauhkan botol sake pemberian Rangiku.

Rangiku spontan tertawa dan kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Rukia. Ia tahu alasan Rukia menolak tawarannya. "Apa Ichigo melarangmu? Oh ayolah. Apa kau akan berhenti hanya karena lelaki bodoh itu?"

"Rukia, jangan kau dengarkan dia. Gadis tua ini sudah lebih dulu menegak delapan gelas sake. Dia mabuk." Dengan santai Riruka memberitahu Rukia, meski wajah gadis itu sudah memerah karena efek sake.

"Riruka- _chan_ , bukankah kau juga sudah mulai mabuk. Lihat, wajahmu merah." Tawa Rangiku.

Riruka menatap tajam Rangiku dan menghentakkan tangannya ke atas meja. "Hei, tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh menjelek-jelekkan Ichigo dihadapan Rukia. Dia adalah orang yang berarti bagi Rukia."

"Bagiku Ichigo bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang sahabat bodoh yang begitu mengekang Rukia." Rangiku mulai berbicara tak karuan saat ia lagi-lagi menegak habis segelas sake. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa agak panas.

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ini benar-benar pesta liar. Kecuali Tatsuki yang masih menahan diri untuk tidak minum banyak. Tatsuki masih punya kewajiban untuk menjaga keselamatan para sahabatnya yang mulai mabuk.

Orihime nampak sesengukan, dan melempar senyum aneh pada Rukia. Sambil bertopang dagu, ia sodorkan satu botol sake pemberian Rangiku yang sempat ditolak Rukia. "Rukia, apa kau yakin dengan pernikahanmu?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Menyambut botol sake yang disodorkan Orihime. Membukanya, dan meminumnya. Persetan dengan larangan Ichigo. Bukankah malam ini, malam terakhir ia melajang?

"Aku rasa aku bahagia."

"Meski kau akan kesepian? Kenapa kau harus memilih calon pendamping yang jarang berada di rumah? Itu tidak menyenangkan." Gumam Orihime.

"Sudahlah, hentikan pertanyaan bodohmu. Biarkan Rukia yang memilihnya. Kita harus mendukungnya." Tatsuki memukul pelan kepala Orihime.

Setelah itu pesta mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa jam kemudian dengan berbagai macam obrolan yang terkadang terdengar tidak nyambung.

Rukia dengan wajah merah dan mata yang sayu, menatap layar ponsel yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia lihat sekelilingnya. Keempat temannya sudah tepar karena banyak minum. Bahkan Tatsuki yang awalnya menahan untuk tak minum pun akhirnya kalah dengan bujuk rayu Rangiku, yang memaksanya untuk ikut menikmati pesta konyol mereka.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, Rukia membuka daftar kontak, dan menemukan salah satu nama yang akan ia hubungi.

"Halo, _princess_. Kau belum tidur?"

Senyum Rukia semakin melebar kala ia mendengar suara bugar Ichigo. "Hm, kau juga belum tidur, Tuan. Apa kau masih bekerja? Kau tahu, malam ini aku merasa begitu senang. Rasanya ada berjuta kupu-kupu terbang di kepalaku."

"Rukia." Panggil Ichigo.

"Ya, Ichi..."

"Kau mabuk. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau berada di apartemen Orihime, bukan?"

Rukia tertawa kencang. Wajahnya kian memerah. Ia memukul-mukul meja hingga satu gelas jatuh tergelincir. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mencemaskanku atau pernikahanku."

Terdengar suara desahan panjang dari ponsel Rukia. "Tidak. Tunggu aku di sana. Aku segera menjemputmu."

...

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidup, Ichigo merasakan pukulan dahsyat bertubi-tubi di kepala dan bahunya. Rukia sudah brutal sejak Ichigo memaksanya untuk pulang dari apartemen Orihime. Dalam mobil pun gadis itu berbicara dengan sangat kacau, dan sesekali bangkit dari sandarannya untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." Rukia menggelayut manja pada leher jenjang Ichigo, saat lelaki itu menggendongnya untuk masuk ke rumah.

Ichigo memencet bel beberapa kali, hingga Hisana keluar dan terkejut melihat betapa kacaunya Rukia dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Hh, dia sangat bersenang-senang malam ini. Padahal besok hari pernikahannya." Gumam Hisana yang mengurut pelan keningnya. Ia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rukia dengan diikuti Ichigo di belakang. Hisana membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian ia permisi keluar kamar untuk membuat segelas teh hangat. Meninggalkan Ichigo berdua dengan Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak minum sake. Dasar gadis bodoh." Ichigo membelai lembut pipi Rukia usai membaringkannya di atas ranjang empuk. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam erat jari-jari Rukia. Satu senyuman ia perlihatkan pada putri tidur yang sedang bermimpi.

Ichigo tertegun sesaat, melihat bibir Rukia yang bergerak seakan berbicara. Matanya langsung basah. Ia rengkuh gadis itu, dan mengecup pelan keningnya. Mulutnya lalu teralih pada telinga sang Kuchiki. Melantunkan satu kalimat mantra, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyayangimu, Rukia." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar, menemui Hisana.

"Ah, Ichigo. Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Minumlah." Tawar Hisana ketika Ichigo terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga.

Ichigo duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Hisana yang lebih dulu menyesap teh hangat buatannya.

"Terima kasih, Hisana- _san_."

Hisana tersenyum, lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Pandangannya amat teduh pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjaga Rukia, Ichigo."

Tangan Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan gagang cangkir. Ia tatap Hisana yang sudah tersenyum tulus. Senyum itu menular pada wajahnya. "Tak masalah, Hisana- _san_. Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Ichigo yang kemudian meminum teh hangatnya.

"Kau tahu. Aku bersyukur karena Rukia bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Ya, akulah yang seharusnya berkata demikian. Rukia..." Mata Ichigo menerawang jauh ke dalam teh hangat yang merefleksikan bayangan wajahnya. "...adalah seseorang yang menghentikan hujan di hatiku."

Dengan bibir yang setengah tertutup dan mata yang menatap lurus ke bawah, Hisana berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati punggung Ichigo. Satu pelukan hangat dan beberapa tepukan di atas kepala, ia berikan pada Ichigo. Sambil tertawa pelan, Hisana berkata...

"Dasar anak bodoh. Aku mungkin akan selalu mempercayakan Rukia padamu."

"Hm, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

...

Alunan indah musik dari dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mewarnai suasana pernikahan yang digelar. Bertemakan White Moon, seluruh dekorasi ruangan terlihat begitu anggun.

Rukia, sang pengantin wanita terlihat berjalan menyusuri kerumunan tamu yang menyapa dan memberinya selamat. Matanya lalu menangkap sesosok yang sedari tadi sudah ia cari-cari keberadannya. Dengan perasaan riang, ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum saat mendengar suara merdu Rukia yang memanggilnya. Ia meletakkan minumannya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Berdansalah denganku, _princess_." Ajak Ichigo yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Rukia.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Mendekati suara musik yang mengalun. Berpegangan tangan. Saling menatap. Dan berpose bagai pedansa handal. Kaki mereka bergerak mengikuti irama.

Rukia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Ichigo, sementara tangannya yang lain berada dalam genggaman Ichigo. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. "Yah, sangat membahagiakan, Rukia. Aku merasa semakin bahagia melihatmu mengenakan gaun putih itu."

"Dan kau juga terlihat tampan dengan jas putih itu, Ichigo."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan terlibat dalam percakapan yang begitu menyenangkan. Semua mata tertuju pada dua insan yang masih bergerak selaras dengan musik. Banyak mata yang terpana. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Dan saat musik akhirnya berhenti sesaat, menandakan usainya sebuah lagu sebelum lanjut pada pada lagu berikutnya. Ichigo menghentikan dansanya bersama Rukia, dan berjalan menuju meja.

Rukia masih memandang wajah tampan Ichigo saat lelaki itu sibuk menceramahinya dengan berbagai macam topik. Hal ini tentu mengukir tawa di wajah cantiknya.

"Rukia."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Dengan penuh senyuman, Ichigo memegang bahu Rukia dan mendorongnya perlahan untuk maju. "Nah, Rukia. Suamimu memanggil. Pergilah..."

Rukia sempat memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Ichigo, ia mengangguk pelan. "Hm, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, dan akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik, Ichigo." Ucapnya yang akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah sang suami yang menunggunya dengan senyum bahagia.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo."

"Oh, hai, Renji."

Renji menatap nanar wajah tegar Ichigo. "Pada akhirnya kau melepaskan cinta pertamamu, heh?"

Ichigo lantas tertawa, berbalik arah menghadap Renji, dan membalas menepuk bahu. "Aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Jika dengan menjadi sahabatnya akan membuatnya bahagia, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun untuknya."

Renji menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan merangkul pundak Ichigo. "Padahal aku berharap lebih, sobat."

Menepuk tangan Renji yang bertengger di pundaknya. Tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang, ke arah Rukia yang kini berbagi tawa dengan suaminya. Ichigo memejamkan mata.

"Kurosaki Ichigo akan selalu ada untuk Kuchiki Rukia maupun Shiba Rukia."

 **End...**

Hai, semua... mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Berharap kalian menikmatinya. Kritik dan saran diterima. Jika ada yang bingung dan ingin bertanya mengenai fic ini. Akan dengan senang hati saya jawab(meski agak lama, gak apa ya. Efek kuota internet mau ludes) :)

Salam...


End file.
